Jared Booth (Nuevo Mundo)
"I am the world best predator; all in my invite you in: my voice, my face, even my smell." Jared Jasper Booth es hijo de Ares Booth y Sulspicia Wollstonecraft. Fue el primero de los vampiros en aparecer en el foro y el primero en poseer el poder desarrollado y nombrado como Obscura Mens, se trata de la habilidad de copiar o emular las habilidades propias de seres sobrenaturales. Es el hermano gemelo de Jason Booth, hermano menor de Seeley Booth y hermano mayor de Sam Booth. Junto a otros personajes, es el culpable de la reedición de este plano de existencia. Apariencia Jared es alto, musculoso y moreno. Su piel es rosada, como la de cualquier humano. La temperatura de su cuerpo, cuando hace mucho que no bebe sangre, se encuentra por debajo de los 2ºC, así como la dureza de su piel que se vuelve más rígida y adiamantada cuanto más vacío tiene el estómago. Se encuentra casi continuamente usando su poder metamórfico, antes lo hacía para obtener un aspecto totalmente distinto al actual: rubio, ojos claros, mucho más musculoso y de faz infantil; pero a día de hoy sólo lo usa para cambiar la coloración de sus ojos. Su color natural de ojos es dorado o rojo según la sed y la alimentación, pudiendo ser de un azul eléctrico si se alimenta de demasiada energía; o negros por completo, incluyendo córneas, si se encuentra en un estado de inanición. Como mutante de nivel Omega, es inmortal. Personalidad Curiosamente, la personalidad de Jared es todo un misterio. Puede ser abierto y elocuente, como puede ser introvertido y callado. Su personalidad normal, y más común, es la de un niño muy adulto. A la hora de trabajar, es muy serio y entregado. Se toma el trabajo muy a pecho e intenta ser lo más eficiente posible. Su alterego público, MasterMind, se enfrenta a su alterego privado, El Borrón. Aunque son la misma persona, sus alumnos y aquellos que conocen su identidad como mutante, le conocen como MasterMind o Mente Maestra. Pero nadie sabe que de vez en cuando, se pone un traje negro con una S en el pecho y salva vidas de forma física: con su vuelo, con su fuerza, y su velocidad. En contraposición, cuando sale de misión o actúa como MasterMind, utiliza sus poderes mentales, siendo el más usado la Premonición. El uso de la premonición, ha ocasionado que a veces no muestre sorpresa antes lo eventos que se acercan. Poderes y habilidades Jared es un mutante de nivel omega con increíbles capacidades psiónicas: - Vampiropatía (Telepatía y Premonición): Poder de nacimiento, menguado tras haberle sido arrebatados sus poderes originales por parte de su madre. - Metamorfosis: Poder obtenido en las experimentaciones biogenéticas del FBI. Es capaz de alterar su aspecto a nivel molecular. - Duplicación: Poder obtenido en la lluvia cósmica. Puede crear dobles de sí mismo, cada uno de los dobles se reparte los poderes en la mitad. - Tecnopatía: Poder absorbido de Victor Mancha. Puede comunicarse con las máquinas, como si tuvieran vida, y controlarlas a voluntad. - Súper inteligencia: Poder absorbido de Delphine Cortney. Puede procesar información a una velocidad mayor. Ha demostrado ser capaz de reducir la realidad a datos y estos tomar la forma de unos símbolos incognoscibles, salvo para él. - Control del Electromagnetismo: Poder absorbido de Magnus Lensher. Puede manipular los campos electromagnéticos con gran maestra, siendo capaz de levitar, mover objetos, e incluso manipular el metal. - Ilusionismo psiónico: Poder obtenido tras despertar el potencial psiónico. Puede crear ilusiones de tal calibre y realidad que traspasan la realidad física, estas ilusiones, lejos de ser sólo sensoriales, también pueden ser emotivas. Por ejemplo, y con este poder, Jared es capaz de manipular los nexos emotivos entre dos personas, haciendo qeu se lleven muy muy bien, o que se odien a muerte. - Rayos ópticos: Poder obtenido en el Rincón del Eterno Abismo. Procedente del mutante Scott Summers. Puede generar rayos de una energía extradimensional. Estos paracen relacionados con el sol y la energía que Jared absorbe de este. - Rayos cósmicos: Poder obtenido en el Rincón del Eterno Abismo. Procedente del mutante Alex Summers. Puede generar rayos de enegía cósmica con gran capacidad conmocionadora. - Manipulación de la tierra: Poder obtenido en el Rincón del Eterno Abismo. Procedente de la mutante Petra. Capacidad para manipular la tierra a niveles altísimos, llegando a manipular su composición molecular. - Telepatía: Poder obtenido en el Rincón del Eterno Abismo. Procedente de la mutante Emma Frost. Le permite, entre otras cosas, leer la mente, comunicarse con eotros, proyectarse astralmente, hacer lobotomías mentales, controlas mentes, localizar personas,... - Geopirokinesis: Poder obtenido en el Rincón del Eterno Abismo. Procedente e la mutante Magma. Le permite manipular y generar el magma, así como el fuego y la tierra por separado. - Ola conectiva: Poder obtenido en el Rincón del Eterno Abismo. Procedente del mutante-inhumano Estela. Puede conectar dos puntos del espacio entre sí, creando un pliegue espacial - Forma de diamante: Poder obtenido en el Rincón del Eterno Abismo. Procedente de la mutante Emma Frost. Se recubre de una forma de diamante orgánico, bajo esta forma su fuerza y velocidad aumentan, pero sus ondas telepáticas se reducen. - Forma de mercurio: Poder obtenido en el Rincón del Eterno Abismo. Procedednte de la mutante Mercurio. Se recubre de mercurio y puede automalearse. - Vuelo: Poder obtenido en el Rincón del Eterno Abismo. Procedente de la heroína Miss Marvel. Puede volar a altas velocidades - Adaptación reactiva: Poder obtenido en el Rincón del Eterno Abismo. Procedente de la inhumana-mutante Salvavidas. Su cuerpo se adapta de forma instantanea a cualquier emoción o peligro. - Premonición: Poder obtenido tras despertar el potencial psiónico. Puede ver todos los eventos que rodeen una determinada situación. - Psionismo agresivo: Poder obtenido tras despertar el potencial psiónico. Puede generar armas psiónicas, borrar memorias, producir graves daños y múltiples efectos más. - Escudo psiónico: Poder obtenido tras despertar el potencial psiónico. Su mente se encuentra protegida de todo ataque, pero además, es capaz de cmabiar la textura de este escudo para forma campos de fuerza que le protejan de ataques físicos. - Biokinesis: Poder obtenido en el Rincón del Eterno Abismo. Procedente del mutante Elixir. Puede manipular la materia orgánica a voluntad. - Cambio de fase: Poder obtenido en el Rincon del Eterno Abismo. PRocedente ed la mutante Kitty Pryde - Absorción de energía vital: Poder obtenido en el Rincón del Eterno Abismo. Procedente de la mutante Selene. Debilidades No consumir sangre amenudo le provoca cansancio y sueño. Abusar de sus poderes, le produce grandes jaquecas, por eso se autoimpone límites. Como mutante, su resistencia física y sus cualidades dependen de la activación de sus poderes. Si estos son anulados, sus cualidades físicas regresan a las de un humano normal que realiza ejercicio físico todos los días. Además, como todo usuario de un poder de origen proyectorio, posee las debilidades propias del ser al que canalice. En su caso, la plata ejerce una gran debilidad que se ha visto aumentada recientemente, siendo débil a la exposición a la radiación emitida por la plata en el caso de su unión con el Orichalcum. Historia Primeros años Jared vivió como un niño normal junto a sus padres en la casa de la familia. Como todo niño, era competitivo con sus hermanos, aunque a Jason lo veía muy poco, las pocas veces que Ares lo traía para visitarles. Jared tenía celos de Jason, pues creía que este recibía algún tipo de cuidado especial por no tener poderes. A los 10 años, comenzaron a manifestarse sus poderes más serios: el vampirismo. La sed comenzó a ser muy acusada y su madre le enseñó a cazar animales. Pero la acción de su poder desarrolló el primer atisbo de James. Sin quererlo atacó en el instituto a una compañera de clase, cuando estaba apunto de besarla, mordiéndola en la yugular, descubriendo el sabor de la sangre humana. Desde los 13 a los 16 años estuvo huyendo de su familia hasta que le encontraron. Debido a la peligrosidad de sus habilidades fue internado en las celdas de reclusión del FBI y "reconfigurado" genéticamente. Debido a esto desarrolló la capacidad de cambiar de aspecto a placer. Una vez rehabilitado aprendió a subsistir a base de animales, a controlar sus instintos más básicos y a manejar cualquier problema de sed. Fue considerado adherido, es decir, trabajó como agente del FBI a través del lema "Uno de nosotros, uno de ellos" se pretendía crear equipos de mutantes con no mutantes. A el le tocó su hermano gemelo que por esa época ya había perdido su don. Poco después Jason abandonó el FBI para unirse a un grupo de cazadores y Jared se quedó solo. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a trabajar junto a Ashley Archibald, novia de Jason y gran amiga de Jared hasta que finalmente, se le asignó a Erika. Equipo de Caza Erika se le fue asignada como aprendiz, y más tarde como compañera. Jared, que por aquél entonces se encontraba psicológicamente dividido entre un fuerte ello y un débil ego, era bruto, inmaduro y animal con Erika, quien resistía como podía. Pero los resultados se fueron dando, ella mejoraba a pasos de gigante. Pero Jared no veía ninguna mejoría, harto, comenzó a drogarle con su propia sangre. Erika comenzó a aumentar en fuerza y velocidad, pero aún no era suficiente para Jared, decidió quebrarle el cuello, y como su sangre aún estaba en su sistema, Erika se convirtió en vampiresa. Tras adiestrarla unos meses en el vampirismo, juntos se convirtieron en una gran pareja de caza. Pero la relación cambió drásticamente el día Zero. Un mutante, autodenominado Zero, estaba asolando Virginia y Jared y Erika fueron enviados. El mutante en cuestión, poseía la habilidad de enviar pulsos de energía electrmagnética, usando para ello una pira de plata. La reacción era una forma de energía radioactiva que sólo afectaba, y hasta la fecha afecta, a Jared. Erika, superando su orgullo, ayudó a Jared como pudo, y Jared comenzó a ver en ella algo que nunca se había percatado que existía. Venciendo a Zero ella solita, regresaron al cuartel. Poco a poco comenzaron a desarrollar una relación que abarcaría dos años de la vida de ambos, y que terminaría por una estúpida disputa que ninguno de los dos recordaría en mucho tiempo. Pero ella habría quedado embarazada. Durante el transcurso de esos dos años, los remordimientos de Jared hicieron que buscara a un ángel para remover el vampirismo de Erika. Por desgracia, el ángel le convirtió en ángel, uno de los primeros motivos por los que se producirían las disputas. Regreso y despertar Jared iría a trabajar para su hermano, Seeley Booth, y su cuñada, Temperance Brennan, en la escuela como profesor. Allí se contraría con Erika, a quien recordaría con cierta amargura, pero ella no parecía acordarse de él. Eso le ayudó a olvidarla, al menos mientras no se la cruzaba por los pasillos. Un día, sin previo aviso, se despertó con nuevos poderes y nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos de otra persona. Confundido, pidió a Temperance Brennan que le borrara la memoria, poco antes de esta cayera en un sueño físico del que tardaría en despertar. El resultado, Jared no se acordaba de esa otra vida, y sólo recordaba esta, y no podía recuperar jamás esos recuerdos. Junto a él, otras personas, como su sobrina, o su cuñada, sufrieron cambios en sus poderes o en sus memorias que hicieron de ellos almas perdidas, por un tiempo. El Borrón El crecimiento de sus poderes, hizo que comenzara a actuar. Primero, fundo la Asociación de Benefactores, con los residuos de la anterior Patrulla X. Segundo, comenzó a patrullar el mundo bajo la identidad del borrón, ataviado con una gran gabardina, unos pantalones de lino y una camiseta negra, con una marca blanca en el torso parecida a una S inscrita en un triángulo. El símbolo, de origen Zenla, significa conocimiento. Bajo esta forma, ha salvado a mucha gente. Entre otras, Erika Stonem, por la que vuelve a surgir la llama que olvidó, sin que él sepa que resurge y sintiendo que simplemente, surge. Relaciones Familia Padres Ares Booth Sulspicia Wollstonecraft Hermanos Jason Booth Seeley Booth Sam Booth Sobrinos Parker Brennan Charles Brennan Serena Brennan Ashley Booth Hijos Evan Primos Megan Curtis Otros Erika Stonem: Relación amorosa con final ligeramente amargo, pero que puede resurgir. Isobel McPhee: Durante unas horas, su mujer. Ashley Archibald: Mejor amiga y mujer de Jason. Temperance Brennan: Mejor amiga y mujer de Seeley. Ianna Stonem: Amiga y excuñada.